freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Chica
Were you looking for one of Phantom Chica's counterparts; Chica or Toy Chica? Ph. Chica= is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. She is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Chica. Appearance Phantom Chica is essentially the same model as Chica from the first game, but she lacks eyes and instead has white, pin-pricked irises, similar to Springtrap's. She also looks to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. Phantom Chica also appears to have her mouth open all the time, even while performing her jumpscare. Locations Phantom Chica randomly appears in CAM 07 in the arcade machine's monitor in a brightly contrasted, black-and-white, close-up image, and much like Phantom BB. After closing the Monitor, she will appear in the room to the left of the player, jumpscaring them. Behavior Phantom Chica lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly replaces the arcade machine's monitor with a distorted image of her face. The frequency of this occurring increases as the week progresses. If the player does not change Monitor views when this occurs, Phantom Chica will appear in the left side of The Office and proceed to lunge at the player if viewed, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system. Audio The sound Phantom Chica makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Trivia *If one looks very closely, one will notice that Phantom Chica still wears the "LET'S EAT!!!" bib the original Chica wore, although it is charred to the point of being very difficult to discern from the rest of her burnt body. *Phantom Chica is the only phantom animatronic to use her namesake's model from the first game instead of the second game. *This may possibly be the only version of the original Chica (or her appearance in the second game excluding toy animatronics) which she is revealing her endoskeleton eyes. *This is the first time in the series that Chica is associated with a hallucination. *Occasionally, when the player starts Night 4, Phantom Chica will immediately jumpscare the player, causing a ventilation error. **This may also happen on Night 5 in the iOS version. **This can also occur with Phantom Foxy. *In the first frame of Phantom Chica's jumpscare and in the Extra menu, her left shoulder appears to clip through her arm, much like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This is likely a mistake by Scott Cawthon. *Phantom Chica is one of two phantoms whose jumpscare can be triggered by viewing them in the camera for too long, the other being Phantom BB. *It is entirely possible for Phantom Chica to appear on the cameras at the same time as Phantom BB and Phantom Puppet in one instance and potentially attack the player at once, As seen here. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 388.png|Phantom Chica's face on the arcade machine's monitor in CAM 07. Miscellaneous 8dWcQZD.jpg|Phantom Chica on the Extra menu. PhantomChicaBrightened.png|Phantom Chica as seen on the Extra Menu, brightened and saturated for clarity. Inyourmind.jpg|Phantom Chica in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 teaser images, along with Phantom Foxy. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms Category:Females